


True Love Has A Habit Of Coming Back

by JWNHBN



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Broken Promises, Double B, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up, bobbin, eventually smut (?), ill tag more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWNHBN/pseuds/JWNHBN
Summary: A philosopher once said, “a sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be and you just have to let go.“ Love ends. Relationship ends. People changed. You fall in love and you fell out love. You love and you hate. You care and you ignore. That hurts but reality hits. Norms and stigma. People are evolving. What matter today doesn’t always relevant the next day.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	True Love Has A Habit Of Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real story. Love hurts but it’s addictive. Let’s embark on Hanbin and Jiwon’s beautiful journey together. Have fun reading! ^^

Chapter 1 - _”Believe”_

A philosopher once said, **_“a sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be and you just have to let go.“_** Love ends. Relationship ends. People changed. You fall in love and you fell out love. You love and you hate. You care and you ignore. That hurts but reality hits. Norms and stigma. People are evolving. What matter today doesn’t always relevant the next day.

To Hanbin, a young man in his late 20s, busy building career and painting his CV, **“There is nothing more painful than saying goodbye to something that’s brought so much joy and beauty to your life. However, some goodbyes are just inevitable.”** and that is how he puts an end to his five years relationship with he thought his soulmates. It hurts. It took him his all to stand back up and move on. Or does he? He’s not sure but hey, life goes on.

It’s been months. Five? Six? He vaguely remember because he didn’t give his heart and feelings that much attention because who cares what his heart wants. **“It’s not worth it”** his favorite catchphrase whenever his heart aches longing for the memories. Convincing himself that he just need to continue living and work his ass off. Comfortable life. His ultimate goal. He ‘believes’, having a peaceful and pleasant life in the golden age is the ideal life of every decent human being can dream of. Sounds twisted? Not really to Hanbin. Because at the end of the day, he only have himself and himself to rely on.

He did not seek for attention nor affection after the break up. He did not seek for remedies nor healing time. He just continue on living. Because he ‘believes’ it is what he supposed to be doing. They said he is friendless, cold and unapproachable. But little did they know that Hanbin doesn’t care. Not because he’s selfish or narcissist. But because it’s what he ‘believes’ he needed to do in order to protect himself. Again, Hanbin only had himself.

~~

Hanbin sits on his majestic chair at his amazing office. Attentively flipping through one of a few documents his secretary sent him this morning. There are a lot of things to be done and it’s stressing him out.

“Boss, you have meeting with Mr. Chan in 10 minutes” his secretary voice from intercom.

“Remind me again in 5”

“Okay”

“Meetings meetings meetings endless meetings.” he mumbles.

He closed the previous file and put his computer on sleep. Tidying his table up and start looking for the necessary things to be brought over the meeting room.

“Ah I hate meeting!” heavy sighs. Letting himself having a momentary mental breakdown because he needed that.

“Wake up Hanbin-ah. You don’t have time for this!” slapping his face lightly. “Fuck that hurts” rubbing his cheek.

He pushed the intercom button, “Song, leggo.”

“Ah you’re ready? That’s a first. Are you excited?”

“1, 2, 3–“

“Damn, OKAY I’M READY!”

“Good. See ya”

“Damn Kim Hanbin.”

“Heard that. Wait for it.” Hanbin smile with victory. Another game, marking a note mentally. “SEE YAAAAA.” he continues.

~~

“Good to see you Mr. Chan.” Hanbin extended his hand to his superior.

Mr. Chan, a rich young Chief Executive Officer. Taking over his family business about 2 years ago. Polishing his skills by taking over both Korea and Japan head quarters. A nice young lad to Hanbin. His willingness to learn from his staffs is what made Hanbin decided to like him. Like as in proud. Not like involving feeling because he’s heartless.

“You are always good to see Hanbin. How are you?”

“Great as always.” He fake a happy smile.

“Will you be staying long for this visit?” Small talks. It’s compulsory in this position. That’s what his ex told him.

“I’ll be flying back tonight. So we gotta make this quick because i need to avoid the rush hour and catch my flight.”

“I’ll make the presentation quick. Rest assured.”

“As expected from you.” Mr. Chan gives him two thumbs up.

Hanbin walks up to the front and grab the mic given by his secretary. Relaxing his body and mind so he can deliver his presentation smoothly. The topic is important so he needs his audience to fully understand.

“Goo—“

“Wait a second Hanbin, we are missing one person.” Mr. Chan raised his hand and stopping him midway.

Hanbin nodding cluelessly. His eyes wander around the room. Back to Mr. Chan and all the people in that meeting room.

‘ _Whats this awkward vibe?’ monologue._

_‘Who is he waiting for?’_

_‘Why am I nervous? Lol?’_

“Err we are waiting for whom Mr. Chan?” he asked, finally.

“It’s a surprise. He’s running late because there’s a delay on his flight this morning. Maybe a few more min—“

and the door cracks open.

_dup dup dup dup dup_

He saw a man in a suit. Navy blue with matching tie accompanied by white flawless shirt. Shining black Cartier on his left wrist. The neat and smart guy walks in. He looks up. Straight to the people inside the meeting room.

“I’m sorry for being late and wasting hour precious time ladies and gentleman. I had to run a marathon in the airport.” he chuckles. “Drenched in sweats but I’m glad I made it here safe and sound. Hello, I’m Jiwon.” smiling brightly.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Hanbin is frozen in his spot. Stiff. His heart rate escalate in a worrying pace. His heart is begging to jump out of the cage. He crumbles his presentation’s papers unknowingly. Cold sweats. He’s shaking.

“Hanbin!” a loud whisper.

“Hanbin ah!” another one.

“Er er yeah? Yes? Yes. I’m here. I’m sorry. Got caught in thoughts.” trying to pull himself together. _‘Kim Hanbin, you have no time for this. WAKE UP’_ he wipes forehead.

“This is the man we are waiting for earlier. Introducing, Mr. Kim from United Kingdom. Our new on-boarded Chief Business Officer.” Mr. Chan introduced the guy, proudly.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I’m Kim Jiwon from UK’s branch. I’ll be taking over Mr. Chan’s work loads regarding Korea starting from....now yeah now.” a wink to Mr. Chan and a playful laugh. He’s lifting the mood.

Hanbin stares at him. He didn’t. Not even once he averts his eyes to Hanbin’s direction. No eye contact. No smile(?). No nothing. He should be glad for fuck’s sake but he didn’t. Hanbin wonder why he feels a sudden of bitterness brewing inside him. He feels unsettled.

“Okay, you can start with your presentation Hanbin-ssi.” ordered by Mr. Chan.

“Ah okay...” stealing a glance at the new guy and his heart twitch achingly. _‘Focus Kim Hanbin. You moved on. Cmon_ ’ he shakes his head lightly. “Okay so! Afternoon everyone. I’m Hanbin. I’ll be presenting about our year end target and things that need to be done to achieve our mission.”

~~

_Flashback_

_“Bin, know what? Being in love with you makes every morning worth getting up for. You know how I hate mornings right?”_

_“Liar. You know how hard it is to wake you up in the morning? You are always the reason we are late!”_

_“That’s why we need to be together forever. I need you in my life. I don’t think I can live without you Bin-ah”_

_“Stop giving me that eyes and get your ass outta there. We gotta go Mr Lazy-ass. Running late. Cmon wake up”_

_“Ahhhh can’t we stay home today? I wanna cuddle you and hug you and shower you with kisses because you deserve all of me and I want to be with you forever.”_

_“Bobby 1, 2,—“_

_“Okay okay okay I’m going!”_

_“I love you my only dumbass and you know that!”_

_“No I don’t and don’t talk to me. I’m sulking” shouting from the toilet._

_“I love you so much Bobby-ah” he mumbled._

_~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @JWNHBN (it’s a new account created specially for this) Leave a kudos and comment. I’d like to hear from you readers! ^.^


End file.
